


Atlas Unburdened

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayley needed a change, Day 11, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 11: SnowBayley needs to get the weight of the world off her shoulders. Sasha's there to help.





	Atlas Unburdened

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm behind, but I've been working.
> 
> But I promise I'm going to catch up and eventually get back on track and not be behind.

“Eyes are the windows to the soul; the mouth the doors. Have you ever heard that?” Sasha asks as she pulls things out of the plastic bag. It crinkles and sends a shiver up Bayley’s spine. She watches the blue-haired woman as she goes about getting things ready. The brunette shifts on the closed toilet and scowls at her reflection in the mirror. “And your doors are closed, Bayley. It’s like you’ve lost your voice. Like I lost you somewhere in the shit between WrestleMania and Hell in a Cell. It's like you're not there anymore.” She rips open one of the packages. “If the eyes are the windows to the soul, then your soul has gone so dark that I can't even see my way anymore.”

Bayley wraps her arms around herself and hunches over, presses her forehead to her legs, and sighs. At first, when they lost WrestleMania and Sasha left, Bayley felt empty. 

Now she feels full. Full of rage, full of hatred, full of some odd thing she couldn't explain. It’s like something else is living in her body. Where there was once cheer, now there’s only sorrow and this burning desire for revenge.

She looks up when she feels Sasha’s hand pressing on the back of her head. Just the pressure of it makes Bayley break. Her eyes fill with tears and she wraps her arms around Sasha’s waist, face against her stomach. Her tears spill over and Sasha makes soft humming, shushing noises, but she can’t stop.

When she and Sasha started wrestling together, she was like water. Fluid, able to change, go with the flow, certain of her path. After Sasha left, she turned into snow. Still malleable, still able to be shaped into whatever the molder desired, but with a frozen center. Hard. When Sasha returned, they took on the world together, but never got anywhere. Bayley’s heart hardened even further. She turns to ice. Frozen fractals and sharp daggers sticking out of her skin, ready to pierce anybody that dares to come close. The only person who can get close to her is Sasha, and even then it hurts. Her heart’s broken, frozen beyond repair. She needs this change, to show the world that she’s not some little girl, not WWE’s ragdoll anymore.

She opens her eyes and looks up to find Sasha smiling at her, that soft smile that’s reserved for her makes the ice melt just a little bit. It’ll freeze over for everyone else, but Sasha gets a little bit of that ice melt.

“Are you sure, Bay?” Sasha asks as she hands Bayley a hair tie, watches as she pulls her hair back. The weight of it is heavy, like she’s Atlas holding up the world.

Bayley takes a deep breath and nods. “I'm ready,” she says. She watches as the light glint off the scissors in Sasha's hands. They’re art scissors and Sasha snips them open and closed, a smirk on her face. 

“I'm ready.”  Bayley closes her eyes as Sasha tugs at her ponytail, trying to commit that feeling to memory. The way Sasha would tug on that ponytail during sex right before she’d come. The way it tickles her bare shoulders in her ring gear. How Charlotte would tug at it before they left the camera-less inner locker rooms to go knock each other out.

The first snip rings out in the bathroom of the hotel.

Bayley feels like that Atlas-level weight lifts off of her shoulders when Sasha puts her old ponytail in front of her. The hair that had meant so much to her when she was starting out, an icon to all of her fans. It’s just a clump of hair, but she sheds a few more tears. She sniffles and Sasha kneels down to kiss her cheek.

She stares at her ponytail, her signature, and smiles. “I'm ready,” she says again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of Bayley for breaking out of her Hugger cocoon and emerge as a beautiful Heel!Bayley butterfly. I hope she and Sasha become a heel team and run SmackDown together.


End file.
